


Origins of the Wardens: An Adarian Field Guide

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I am currently writing a story that will debut my ninth (and final) Warden, I realized that I have been playing fast and loose with canon and never explain anything. So here are my Wardens. You can easily use the Chapter function to see which one I'm using in a story. I know that like none of you care. But here you go anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luthien "Louie" Tabris

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to accompany Aria's bio, but can be read separately. Before I fully fledged out Louie as a character, I was still using Aria as a name for her stories. I was inspired by a lot of other beautiful writers who have sibling characters and thus Louie was born. My precious swearing baby.

_Luthien "Louie" Tabris_

Adaia Andras wandered the country for a long time after the Ferelden civil war. She lived mainly as a sword for hire until she became pregnant with her first child in 9:04 Dragon. She returned to her home city of Denerim where she gave birth to her first daughter.

Adaia had trouble adjusting to motherhood, however much she loved her daughter. In the first year of young Luthien's life, the Grey Warden recruiter Duncan attempted to persuade Adaia to join his mission. Adaia was tempted as she had grown tired of her new life as a washerwoman and felt that she was not cut out for motherhood. She sought counsel from Valendrian who assured her that her daughter needed her.

When Adaia went home that night, Luthien spoke for the first time, calling for her mother. Adaia went to see Duncan the next morning and told him where to stick it. She started her apprenticeship as a blade crafter the next day. Valendrian took care of Luthien during the days with his own children.

In 9:09 Dragon, Adaia accepted a proposal from a young Elven servant from Highever who had just begun work at Bann Rodolf's Estate. There was some question about why a fairly well educated man such as Cyrion would be interested in a journeywoman nearing thirty with a child out of wedlock. But any who saw the pair together could see how much they loved each other.

Luthien was skeptical of her step-father at first, but quickly grew to love him. Cyrion was more than happy to officially adopt her as her own. It was he who gave her the nickname "Louie" after a mabari he had been fond of in Highever. 

Aria Tabris was born less than a year later. Luthien immediately loved her younger sister and brought her everywhere. When Shianni came to live with them a few years later, Luthien happily gave her all her old toys. 

As a girl, Luthien loved deeply and fiercely. Adaia recognized that passion early and began training her in swordplay from the age of 12. By the time Luthien reached adulthood, she was as skilled as any of the king's guard. She dreamed of going to the Grand Tourney in the Free Marches to prove her worth. Her younger sister Aria lacked the physical strength of her older sister, but took well to knife throwing and inherited Adaia's skill for lock picking.

In 9:25 Dragon, when Luthien was 21, Cyrion arranged a match for her. She was furious at first, but finally agreed under the condition that she could join the army after the marriage. Adaia advised her against joining an army full of human men, but Luthien ignored her. 

One afternoon, Adaia took her two daughters to the marketplace in order to buy them new dresses for the wedding. Aria wandered off to look at a pretty bauble when city guards came, claiming she had stolen a trinket. When they threatened to assault her, Luthien has the choice to intervene peacefully or with force. This is the action that decides whether Aria or Luthien become the Warden.

If Luthien fights back, Aria manages to run away. Adaia attacks the guard, attempting to save her older daughter, but she is cut down. Luthien is brought to prison where she lives out the next few years, only to be released after the darkspawn threat is over as the new King or Queen reexamines those who were sentenced under Cailian's reign.

If Anora rules alone or Alistair rules after interacting with a Warden other than Aria, Luthien is exiled to the Free Marches where she works as a sell sword in Kirkwall. However, if Aria becomes the Warden, Alistair will offer Luthien a place in his royal guard. 

If however Luthien tries to talk her way out of the situation in 9:25 Dragon, Adaia instead will attack the guard to protect her daughters. She is killed in front of them both and Luthien is brutally beaten. When they return home, Cyrion arranges for Aria to go to Highever. He and Luthien's relationship is strained as he blames her for the death of his wife. 

In 9:31 Dragon, Luthien is set to marry Nelaros when Vaughan's men take over. Her recruitment follows the same path as her sister's would. She does not take Vaughan's offer and refuses to be recruited, knowing Duncan nearly took her mother away years before. 

Luthien is a woman who believes strongly in keeping her principles. She will protect the little people and is very anti-monarchy. She cares little about maintaining status quo if it means inequality. She curses like a sailor and does not believe in softening truths to protect feelings. Luthien is not loved by many, but those who love her love her deeply. She hates when anyone, other than Sten, calls her by her full name. 

Luthien falls hard for Sten and he eventually caves in to his feelings for her. The tiny, swearing, angry little elf and the stoic Qunari make for an amusing pair, but their values are perfectly in sync. 

If Luthien is the Warden, Alistair will become King. The dark ritual is performed without her knowledge, as Morrigan knows Luthien would never tell a person to give up their autonomy for her. 

After the war, Luthien does not stay with the Wardens and instead runs off with Sten. 

If Luthien is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, her personal quest would revisit the events of 9:25 Dragon. It occurs after the slaver's plot is over. She will recognize the man who killed her mother and slay him, causing her to be arrested. The Warden can either pay to have her released or leave her. Luthien is angry at the Warden for releasing her as she was perfectly willing to die as her mother did. She then will go back to the Alienage to visit her father, Shianni, and her now-widowed sister who has returned home. Luthien and Aria embrace and go to talk. When Luthien returns, she swears loyalty to the Warden.

If Aria is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, Luthien will appear in her personal quest. Aria is given the option to visit her sister in Fort Drakon, possibly after recently being jailed there herself. Luthien will reassure Aria that she is strong enough and is proud of her for killing Vaughan. After Alistair leaves her, Luthien tells her that women like them should never trust human men. Aria promises to rescue her after the war. Luthien appears along Cyrion at the Coronation. 

Luthien is fairly tall for an elf, around 5'8. She is built wide and thick and resembles her mother strongly. She has brown eyes and dark black hair that grows out in various tuffs. She has noticeable scars on her right cheek and across her back.


	2. Aria Tabris

_Aria Tabris_

Aria is born in 9:10 Dragon in Denerim to Cyrion and Adaia Tabris. She has an older sister Luthien born to Adaia five years before her marriage to Cyrion. Aria's childhood is for the most part quite peaceful due in part to her mother's part in the local militia. Shianni and Luthien are her closest friends and the three are inseparable.

While Aria lacks the physical strength of her sister, Adaia still trains her in swordplay and encourages her interest in mechanical devices. Luthien often spars with her though Aria resents her for going easy on her. 

In 9:25 Dragon, when Aria is 16 years old, Luthien becomes engaged to a man from Gwaren. On a fateful afternoon in the market, Aria leaves her bickering sister and mother to look at a stall selling glass flowers. A city guard drags her away, saying that he had caught her stealing. He promises her that if she lets him have his way with her, he will not report her to his captain. Aria cries for help and Luthien rushes to her side. 

This is the moment that decides whether Aria or Luthien become the Warden. If Luthien attempts to attack the guards to save her sister, Aria manages to run away. Adaia attacks the guard, attempting to save her older daughter, but she is cut down. Aria does not see her mother's death but hears about it when she returns home. She blames herself for her foolishness and thinks that if she had just let the man touch her, both her sister and mother would be save. Every elven woman faces abuse, why did she think she was worthy of being protected? 

If Aria is the Warden, Luthien is brought to prison where she lives out the next few years, only to be released after the darkspawn threat is over as the new King or Queen reexamines those who were sentenced under Cailian's reign.

If however Luthien tries to talk her way out of the situation in 9:25 Dragon, Adaia instead will attack the guard to protect her daughters. She is killed in front of them both and Luthien is brutally beaten. When they return home, Cyrion arranges for Aria to go to Highever. Aria marries a young human named Halen and has two young boys. Halen is killed during Howe's taking of the castle and Aria returns to Denerim during the war. She survives the slaver's raids and fights alongside Shianni in the battle for Denerim. 

Aria is a woman who doubts herself and is fearful of making the wrong decisions. She often makes compromises, trying to create solutions in which everyone can survive. She does not think her own happiness factors into the equation, which shows in her numerous romantic relationships. 

She and Alistair get together quite early during the war, partly due for her need to be loved. However, when she chooses to save Loghain's life and arrange Alistair's marriage to Anora, Alistair leaves her. She thinks she has done the best thing she could, but he swears to never forgive her. She takes up with Zevran quickly afterwards, but it is mainly physical. Zevran just wants his friend to hurt less.

Loghain performs the dark ritual after Aria tells him to. Aria stays with the Wardens for the rest of her life, devoting herself to the Order. She has an on and off again affair with Loghain which finally ends when he sacrifices himself in the Fade. 

If Aria is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, her personal quest involves revisiting the trauma of her mother's death and sister's imprisonment. Aria is given the option to visit her sister in Fort Drakon, possibly after recently being jailed there herself. Luthien will reassure Aria that she is strong enough and is proud of her for killing Vaughan. After Alistair leaves her, Luthien tells her that women like them should never trust human men. Aria promises to rescue her after the war. Luthien appears along Cyrion at the Coronation. 

If Luthien is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, Aria will appear in her personal quest. It occurs after the slavers' plot is over. Luthien will recognize the man who killed her mother and slay him, causing her to be arrested. The Warden can either pay to have her released or leave her. Luthien is angry at the Warden for releasing her as she was perfectly willing to die as her mother did. She then will go back to the Alienage to visit her father, Shianni, and her now-widowed sister who has returned home. Luthien and Aria embrace and go to talk. When Luthien returns, she swears loyalty to the Warden. 

Aria will appear alongside Cyrion at the Coronation. Zevran will flirt with her, to Luthien's horror. 

Aria is about 5'5". She is much paler skinned than her mother and sister, closer resembling her father. She has black hair and green eyes and remarkably red lips. She does not have curves nor is particularly slender. She tends to slouch slightly. She is left handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aria is my canon Warden, which is why she appears so often. Next up is my second most canon Warden...if that's a thing that exists...


	3. Nienor Amell

_Nienor Amell_

The exact date of Nienor's birth is unknown, but likely somewhere between 9:08-9:10 Dragon. She was registered in the Ferelden Circle in 9:15 Dragon but Templars at the time were only able to guess her age. She is likely the youngest of Revka Amell's children as she was the last to be placed in the Chantry. She remembers her father vaguely but has little love for him or her mother.

Nienor shows an aptitude for elemental magic from an early age, nearly setting the great library on fire. It is then when she meets her future best friend Noam Surana. Nienor spends most of her young teen years being hopelessly in love with her very straight friend. She befriends Anders when he first comes to the Circle and they quickly become very close. 

Nienor's Circle life for the most part is unremarkable. She has a few brief flings with girls her own age after finally getting over Noam. She has a brief dalliance with Anders, but it merely confirms for her that men are not her cup of tea. She finds herself growing lonely as she reaches her late teens as Anders has now taken up with Karl and Noam has fallen in love with Cullen. She becomes friends with Jowan during this time period.

By the time of Nienor's Harrowing, Anders has escaped for the last time, Noam is deep in a dangerous affair with her Templar, and Jowan is drifting from her. She is stressed that while she is a competent mage, she lacks the same talent as her friends. When Jowan comes to her with his problem, she decides to turn him in hoping to protect both of them. 

She joins the Wardens willingly, thinking there is nothing left at the Tower for her. She takes to it in stride. She's free out in the world and cares very little about others fearing her kind. She's hesitant as she first takes on responsibilities, but grows more confident as time goes on. She makes decisions that feel right to her, but often confides in both Alistair and Morrigan first. She believes most in individual freedom and autonomy in one's own life. Under her leadership, Anora remains Queen because she wants Alistair to be happy. 

Nienor falls in love with Morrigan, who holds back, knowing that one day she will have to betray her and sleep with Alistair. Yet slowly Morrigan falls in love with her too. Nienor takes part in the Dark Ritual as well as Alistair as she loves them both, in different ways. Kieran views all of them as his parents, but he has the strongest relationship with Nienor as the two are very much alike.

When Jowan and Nienor are reunited, she kills him trying to protect herself in an argument. When Morrigan questions her, she reveals that she felt that Jowan betrayed her, even if she betrayed him first. 

If Noam becomes the Warden, Nienor can be found at the Circle tower protecting Cullen from blood mages. She steps forward towards the party and collapses at Noam's feet, grumbling that she had to save her boyfriend. Noam can offer for Nienor to join the Wardens, but Gregoir refuses to let her go. Noam later gets a letter from both her and Anders saying how lovely Orlais is during the summer. 

If Nienor is the Warden, she finds Noam and Cullen unconscious in each other's arms. When the Tower is clear, she helps them escape. She will not make the same mistake she made with Jowan. 

If she is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, Nienor's personal quest involves her inviting the Warden to go swimming with her at Lake Calahad. The two will chat back and forth and affirm their friendship.

Nienor is nearly 6'3", very curvy, and covered in stretch marks. She has dark brown skin and emerald green eyes. Her hair is black and curly. She tends to hold onto her staff when she is walking, as if to support her weight. She has a large birthmark behind her right ear.


	4. Noam Surana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Discussion of a past abortion

_Noam Surana_

Noam is born in 9:13 Dragon to two poor elves escaping to Ferelden as refugees from Seheron. Both of her parents die shortly after arriving in Jader due to a viral infection on board their ship. She is left at a Chantry orphanage in the city where she spends the first few years of her life. The orphanage is considered blessed for a time as despite the rampant illnesses in the city, none of those in that Chantry grow sick. When a Brother notices the toddler healing a wilted flower, he attempts to protect her but eventually is discovered. The Brother is sent to Starkhaven and Noam is sent to Kinhold Hold. She views Brother David as her father and until his passing in 9:29 Dragon, he writes her every week.

At four, Noam is the youngest child at the Circle but quickly adjusts as many of the older mages are so charmed by her. She is a sweet child and quite happy to be part of this new home. She and Nienor Amell become best friends and spend most of their childhood quite happily in the Circle. Noam is a star student and a favourite of Wynne's with her skill in healing magic.

As it was, Noam would have been perfectly content living in the Circle Tower to the end of her days until in 9:28 when Cullen Rutherford begins his service as a Templar. On his first day, the teenagers spot each other from across the way and fall in love upon first sight. The next few months they avoid each other until eventually they confess their love for each other and see each other in secret. In 9:29, Wynne performs an abortion for Noam, leaving her as the only one who knows about their affair. After the procedure, the then sixteen-year-old Noam promises her lover that she will find a way for them to be together. She begins drifting from her mentor. 

In 9:31, Gregoir learns of the affair just before Noam's Harrowing and demands for Cullen to take part. He plans to send Cullen away to Kirkwall in order to separate the lovers, knowing that while it will hurt, it will help them both in the long run.

Whether Noam or Nienor become the Warden depends entirely on an argument between the two of them after both have completed their Harrowing. Noam has the option to scream at Nienor that she doesn't know what love is. If she does, Jowan overhears and approaches her instead of his much closer friend.

Noam is reluctant to take part in Jowan's scheme and when she realizes he is a blood mage, immediately regrets it. She is practically torn from the Tower and goes back the moment she is able to. When she returns, she finds that Nienor has almost sacrificed herself to keep Cullen safe to prove to Noam that she loves her. Nienor rejects Noam's offer to join the Wardens and instead runs from the Tower, sending her a letter later insinuating that she and Anders are touring the world together.

If Nienor is the Warden, Noam seeks Cullen out after her friend is recruited. They are caught in a compromising position and she is put in solitary. She is still there when Uldred starts the uprising and Cullen rescues her. They manage to survive the events of the Tower, though they are growing hungry. Nienor rescues them and helps them to escape. They go to Honneleath where Cullen's family takes them in with open arms.

Noam is gentle and soft. She abhors violence and throws up after she kills her first darkspawn. Her decisions tend to be the most peaceful options and she uses diplomacy as much as possible. To many people's surprise, Zevran oddly is her closest ally as he can give insight into the darker nature of hearts that she tends to not notice. It is her faith in others that leads her to spare Loghain and ally Alistair and Anora together. Despite her and Morrigan's close relationship, she hesitates towards letting Loghain know about the ritual, only for him to make the decision himself to die.

If Noam is the Warden, she returns to Kinhold Circle to find Cullen a very broken and very sick man. She brings him home to his family and stays with him until she is called to go to Amaranthine. Upon her return, he asks her to marry him. 

If Noam is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, her personal quest is revealed after Wynne makes a comment about her inappropriate relationship with Cullen. The two argue intensely as Wynne tells her she would never have helped her as a teenager if she knew how she would keep making the same mistakes as an adult. The Warden follows an angry Noam to the lake where Noam tells her about the baby she lost. The Warden calms her down and they return to the camp. At this point, Morrigan starts arguing with Wynne, yelling at her for attacking Noam. The Warden must intervene. If the Warden agrees with Wynne that the Circle is a haven, Noam will leave the party, calling the Warden a hypocrite. If the Warden agrees with Morrigan and Noam, Wynne will return to the Circle. 

Noam has dark ebony skin and loose black curls. She has light brown eyes and a sweet, nervous smile. She is around 5'4" and quite slender. She thinks her fingers are too long.


	5. Adair Cousland

_Adair Cousland_

Adair is born in 9:11 Dragon as a surprise to both his parents, neither of whom expected a second child. They spoil Adair as the younger son and he is free to do as he pleases. He loves horseback riding and fishing and spends almost his entire childhood outdoors. He is suspicious when his brother brings home his wife for the first time, but the ten year old loves Oriana instantly and develops a bit of a crush on her. 

At the age of 12, Adair begins his training as a soldier, despite the objections of both his parents. He becomes a skilled fighter, but he has little interest in fighting outside of exhibitions and fairs. At the age of 13, he falls in love the first time with a girl training to be a knight but she shows no interest in him. The second time he has more success with a young stablehand and loses his virginity to him at the age of 16. The Couslands are perfectly happy with their son's sexuality but encourage him to limit his dalliances slightly as he is still young. 

Adair knows when he sees Howe that something is wrong because Rendon is being nice to him. Arl Howe has never made his disgust at him private. Adair once overhead him suggesting to Teryn Cousland that he might send his younger son to the Free Marches, as Rendon had done to his eldest. Adair tries to convince his family that Howe is planning something, but it is too late. Duncan rescues him after both his parents are already dead, Adair fighting to protect their bodies. 

Adair sees his time as a Grey Warden temporary until he can take his title back. He is less interested in revenge than in justice. He doesn't wish Rendon to feel pain, he wants him dead because that is the right thing to have happen. But he also believes in the power of redemption. This is why he brings in Zevran so closely, knowing the man has good in him. They fall in love slowly over time but it burns brightly. Adair also develops feelings for Alistair, but the man is not interested and he moves on. 

Adair is a goofball. He loves pulling pranks on his fellow companions and is incredibly affectionate. He also attempts to play matchmaker to his friends, but he is very bad at it. He makes decisions that he thinks will help the most people and he wants to make sure that those he places in charge have the best interests of the people at heart. That is why he encourages Alistair to become King. Adair does the dark ritual himself not feeling an ounce of shame about it. He only meets Kieran a few times, seeing him as something he helped create but not his son.

After the war is over, he returns to Highever with Zevran, determined to spoil him. The pair marry and inadvertently adopt several children. Fergus decides not to remarry and appoint Adair as his heir. Zevran enjoys being a prince-consort, mainly for the reactions of the nobility.

If Adair is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, his personal quest is a wake for his family. He and the Warden get drunk together and talk about their families. Adair will them clap them on the back and say that they're with them until Howe is dead.

Adair is about 5'10" with light brown, freckled skin. He has blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He has a gap in his front teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my firm, firm headcanon that Rendon Howe sends Nathaniel away in his early twenties because he is queer. Unless Bioware tells me otherwise, I will believe that. I might still believe it if I'm told otherwise, to be fair. Bisexual Nathaniel Howe for everyone!


	6. Salome Brosca

_Salome Brosca_

Salome is born in 9:06 Dragon to Kalah Brosca. According to her half-sister Rica, the first words Salome ever heard uttered were: "Oh, shit."

Salome falls into a life of crime at an early age, picking pockets and stealing from ancestor shrines. She also pursues an ill-fated career as a nug catcher but likes the things too much to sell as meat. 

As a teenager, both she and Rica catch the eye of Beraht, who approaches Kalah to tell her he would like to invest in both her daughters as noble hunters. Kalah happily agrees to let him have Rica but refuses to let Salome be trained. When the sixteen-year-old Salome protests, Kalah cuts her across the face with her dagger, telling her that no one will ever find her beautiful now.

She joins Beraht's crew of mercenaries where she befriends Leske. The two are friends of convenience, but have little in common. Salome is closest to her sister and places her above anyone else. She remains angry with Kalah for not letting her attempt at a better life until she sees King Endrin for the first time and realizes who her father is. Catching her mother on a sober night, Kalah admits that Rica is Beraht's child but Salome is Endrin's. Not that it matters, Kalah assures her, since there are at least twenty female Aeducan bastards running around the slums. She just doesn't want her accidently screwing her brother. 

Seeing what a life of noble hunting has brought her mother to, she dives into a world of crime in order to protect her sister. Salome rises high in the ranks and grows in rivalry with Jarvia. 

When she puts on Evard's helm, she feels powerful for the first time in her life. She feels what it might be like to be a warrior. Even when they drag her away, she feels good, better than she thought she could. She feels alive.

When Duncan recruits her, she happily accepts. She worries for Rica, but her sister assures her that she will be taken care of now.

Salome is a woman who solves things with money. She knows it's powerful and she knows how to use it well. With the right bribes in the right hands, she can fix things much faster than she can with a dagger. She is smooth, calculated, and thinks six steps ahead at all times. She's also afraid of lightning and strongly dislikes snow. She tends to make decisions on how they will best suit her and those she loves. Including Leliana.

Salome has never been in love before, but she needs her bard like her mother needs mosswine. She recognizes some of the same brutality in herself in Leliana but sees the gentleness and softness. She vows to give Leliana a happy life and spoils her with trinkets and beautiful clothes. Leliana secretly loves it, even if she protests at first. Salome is incredibly dedicated to her and supportive of her faith, even if she thinks its utter bullshit.

Despite the fact that the Anvil is powerful, Salome takes utter joy in destroying it. She sobs at the feet of the Golem memorial, pushing away all who come near here. It is there that she decides that she is not just fighting for herself, but all the Casteless. No more, she vows. No more.

She chooses Bhelen, her half brother and lover of her half sister, and tightens his leash around her fingers with secrets and threats. She will be the power in Orzammar and she will wield it for good. 

She leaves Anora as Queen, recognizing another climbing the ranks of nobility, but marries Alistair to her to keep her ties to the Ferelden crown. Loghain dies to kill the Archdemon, but he never redeems himself in Salome's eyes. 

Salome builds herself a home on the surface outside Orzammar for her and Leliana. It is always full with travelers and the casteless she encourages to come to the surface. She adopts three casteless sisters who look surprisingly like Leliana. 

If Salome is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, her personal quest has the Warden accompanying her to meet her nephew for the first time. Salome is overwhelmed and promises to protect her sister. She makes the Warden swear to choose Bhelen and if caught lying, Salome will abandon the Warden after the coronation. She also tells the Warden that she will gut them if they ever mention that she cried holding Endrin.

Salome is 4'9" and built solidly. She has brown eyes, dark red hair, and light brown skin. Her facial scar crosses from her right side to left. Her nose has been broken twice in different places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: "Oh shit" were the first words my younger brother ever said. My parents were not impressed.


	7. Juin Mahariel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Miscarriage

_Juin Mahariel_

Juin knows very little about her origins. Her parents were dead and the clan raised her. It does not matter to her, not in the great scheme of the history of the Dalish people. Tamlen makes fun of her for this, not living in the here and now.

Tamlen is what defines her childhood. He is her sun, her stars, her clouds, her moon. They fall in love before they even understand what that means. They are one soul in two bodies.

Ashalle warns Juin from an early age that the Dalish would not take well to her consummating her relationship with Tamlen before they are bonded, but Juin does not care. In her heart and before the Creators, they are already joined. 

The Keeper does not wish them to bond, thinking them both far too young and that the clan needs new blood. They ignore her suggestions and continue on as they are. 

When Tamlen touches the mirror, the taint flooding them both, Juin reaches out for him, feeling him pull away before she passes out. She keens for him, fighting, scratching any who try to keep her from looking for him. Duncan drags her screaming from the camp. Once she stops sobbing, she does not speak until after her Joining. 

After Ostagar, she realizes she is bleeding still and Morrigan explains to her that she has miscarried. Once able to, she sends Morrigan away. She does not enlist any companions and disregards everyone but Alistair, who refuses to leave her. 

They have a rival romance that begins after Tamlen is found. Alistair kills him as Juin is unable to. 

Juin is not an evil woman, just a destructive one. In her grief, she tears everything down around her, destroys what she touches. She does not know what she was before Tamlen and she despises the woman she is without him.

It is only her and Alistair at the end and she gives her life to save him without question. It is the only thing she can do.

If Juin is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, she clearly has less potential to be so self-destructive. She is determined to protect the elven people, convinced the Mirror was tainted by humanity. Her personal quest begins when Tamlen attacks the camp and the Warden is forced to intervene as she refuses to hurt him. The Warden can talk to Juin about whatever trauma led them to there and Juin can start softening or she can be hardened by being told to snap out of it. A non-Warden Juin will reveal that she is still pregnant. 

A softened Juin is heard whistling occasionally. Leliana, if in the party, will join in. 

Juin has black skin and short white hair that blend into her white vallaslin. She is around 5'3" and skinny as a rail. Her vallaslin is of the god June because she "thought it was funny."


	8. Helena Aeducan

_Helena Aeducan_

Helena is the closest thing there is to a fairy tale princess that Thedas can produce. She spends her childhood making friends with the lower caste children and working alongside her father's courtesans, learning the ways of diplomacy and seduction. She is beloved by many, though gains the jealously of her younger brother. 

Helena is trained as a warrior, but she has little interest in swordplay. She spends her time learning the healing arts, despite it being associated with a lower status. Her second Gorim at first is frustrated by her, hoping to become a real warrior, but eventually his heart softens towards her. She makes no secret of her love for him, even if she knows she should keep her feelings hidden to protect them both.

When she is framed for her brother's murder, there is not a soul outside the Royal Palace who believes it. Chaos erupts in the streets and many search parties are sent into the Deep Roads to find her. If Duncan does not locate her, Helena is found several weeks later by a band of merchants who hide her among them. A non-Warden Helena can be found by the Warden and is a possible third candidate for the throne of Orzammar. 

If recruited into the Grey Wardens, Helena accepts her title with grace. She misses her fine things, but she adapts to surface life. She knows she is innocent and believes that her exile is temporary. Yet when she sees Gorim again and knows how quickly he has moved on, she loses faith. If the one who was supposed to love her so easily gave up on her, how should she expect another to believe in her?

Helena makes decisions after much thought. She is the most convincing of the Wardens with her honesty and sincerity. She does not play dirty and she does not make compromises. She believes strongly in the truth.

Helena is what the dwarves call "stoic" but what we would call asexual. She learns from a very early age of her identity and embraces it in a society that fixates so strongly on desire and reproduction. She is not repulsed by sex, but unless she is absolutely devoted to a person, she has no interest. Even with Gorim, the few times they were together, she only wanted to feel close to him. 

Helena supports Alistair as he learns to become a noble, mirroring her transition into a civilian. She gives him his vengeance, letting Loghain die at his hands. After refusing the dark ritual, Alistair sacrifices himself to save her before she can do the same for him. For his honour, she lives the rest of her life as a Grey Warden. She adopts a son orphaned in the battle of Amaranthine and names him after her friend. 

If Helena is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, her personal quest gives her the chance to take the throne of Orzammar. If elected, she will leave the party but the Warden will receive a significant boon in the battle of Denerim. 

If Helena is elected Queen, she conducts research on curing the long-term effects of lyrium on dwarves, as well as developing vaccines against the taint. The previous group known as "casteless" are given a new term and elevated as a group. Helena becomes the most popular name for baby girls for the next several years. 

Helena is short even for a dwarf at 4'6". Helena's skin is bronze and her hair is like amber honey. She has golden eyes and thick eyelashes. She loves having others braid her hair and has never learned how to do it for herself.


	9. Ray Caron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And alas, the reveal of the ninth Warden. This may be giving away a little what I'm writing next. Perhaps you can make a guess...

_Ray Caron_

Ray is born in 9:01 Dragon as part of the post-war baby boom in Highever. While her legal father is a well-respected minor lord, her mother confesses after several years that Ray is not his daughter. 

The lord divorces her mother and marries anew, leaving them with a small allowance and a house in the country. Ray remembers very little of the fine house they once had and is quite fond of the little cottage she grew up in. Ray loves the idea of being a huntress after hearing tales of those living in the Wilds. She tags along with a local huntress named Bella who teaches her the ways of the forests and how to defend herself. Ray begins making a living as a hunter shortly after coming of age. 

Ray learns she is elf-blooded after a sickness goes through their community and she is unusually affected. Her mother admits to her that she fell in love with an elven servant, much younger than she, and his parents arranged for him to be sent away. Ray journeys to Jader to meet her father and he embraces her with open arms. She moves her mother with her to Jader and the pair are reunited. She becomes friends with her three half-brothers and goes on adventures with them in the Ferelden wilds. Eventually they are slowly married off until it is only her and her youngest brother, who is 15 years her junior. 

They are on a hunting trip just over the Orleasian border when the King falls at Ostagar. Trapped in the wrong country, Ray attempts to get her and her brother safely back across but to no avail. They camp out at the border for months, avoiding being put in quarantine. It is at this time that Grey Warden recruiter Gordon Blackwall discovers them. He offers that he will bring her across Ferelden with him if she becomes a Warden. She agrees in order to get her brother back home safely.

Ray takes her Joining in the Frostback Mountains. She is the only one that survives. She is just a day from Redcliffe when the Archdemon falls and goes to Denerim first to reestablish the base there. She gets ill and stays behind as the rest go to Amaranthine. Blackwall stays as well in order to find more recruits in the city. They eventually travel together with Mhairi up north. Blackwall leaves them just before the city, letting the two travel alone for the last day. 

However, it is soon apparent that Ray is now the most senior Warden alive in Amaranthine and the only Ferelden citizen in the order. By default, she becomes the Warden Commander as the people of Amaranthine refuse to have an Orleasian rule on their throne. She is heavily advised by Varel. 

Ray is very uncomfortable in a position of authourity as she tends to be quite independent and on her own. She doesn't believe in people respecting figureheads for the sake of figureheads and has trouble adjusting to her role. However, once she settles in, she is actually quite good at leadership, finding solutions to help all parties. She lives in relative austerity to most nobility and it is not uncommon for her to go unrecognized in Amaranthine. While she does not romance Nathaniel Howe, the two become close friends. 

If Ray is a companion or in a multi-Warden universe, her personal quest is bringing her youngest brother safely to Amaranthine in order to begin his training as a squire. At this point, her heritage is revealed. 

Ray is close to 6'0", which is curious as both of her parents are quite short. She is pear shaped with thick thighs. She has auburn hair and fair, freckled skin. She tends to dye her hair dark in order to blend better into the wilderness when hunting.


End file.
